


there is something wrong with hajime hinata.

by catgenderclover



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Psychological Horror, Short, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), Unsettling, hajime went im dead...im alive but im dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgenderclover/pseuds/catgenderclover
Summary: there is something seriously wrong with hajime hinata, yasuke decides.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Matsuda Yasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	there is something wrong with hajime hinata.

there is something wrong with hajime hinata.

he stands in the hallway, blood dripping from his nose. his breath is labored, like something's rattling in his chest. the boy looks completely unbothered, his eyes glassy. like he’s somewhere else entirely.

yasuke, the neurologist, narrows his eyes, shoving his shoulder lightly.

“oi! what the fuck are you doing, you’re supposed to stay in bed, asshat!”

there is no response.

there is something wrong with hajime hinata.

he stops smiling. he stops breathing. he stops moving. he isn’t doing anything anymore.

yasuke takes a step back. “…hajime? c’mon, lets get you back to bed…” he mutters, disconcerted by the sudden stop of everything.

the lights in the hospital hallway are dim, flickering.

hajime gives no response. nothing. not even a movement of the eye. 

there is something wrong with hajime hinata.

there is no sound, besides the labor of mastuda’s breathing, looking at the boy in the hospital gown.

hajime doesn’t move his head. his hands twitch, eyes looking intently at the ground.

“i want to go home.”

the boy pleads, and it hurts yasukes heart, knowing he can’t let the boy go home. he signed up for this, and there’s no turning back now.

“i’m sorry kiddo, that can’t happen. c’mon, lets get you back to bed. you look tired.”

that is the last time anyone ever talks to hajime hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> this was made for my friend pyrite!! its based off of this animation https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juOXwueDbQ4 !!


End file.
